Systems that collect and work with sensitive data such as credit card numbers, social security numbers, names, and addresses need to take measures to ensure that this information remains secure and cannot be discovered by third parties. One technique for securing sensitive data is to encrypt the data and store it in a secure data base. The encrypted data is then associated with a token that can be used in place of the sensitive data in various applications. When the sensitive data is needed, the token is used to retrieve the encrypted values from the secure data base and the encrypted values are decrypted to provide a cleartext version of the sensitive data.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.